Peligro de fantasma en el campo N
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Shinku acepta el reto de Suigintou y se dirige al campo N para pelear con ella, pero en ese lugar vivirá una experiencia incluso peor que perder su Rosa Mística a manos de Suigintou. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Aquí les tengo otra fumada más de Rozen Maiden que espero no les parezca malhecho, aunque todavía no he recibido el primer review que me diga eso XD

 **Peligro de fantasma en el campo N**

Shinku había tomado la decisión de aceptar la invitación de Suigintou para encontrarse con ella en el campo N a la medianoche para finalmente enfrentarse apostando sus Rosas Místicas en la pelea. Luego de despedirse en silencio con un beso en la mejilla de Jun e irse procurando no alarmar a ninguna de sus hermanas, Shinku llega a la habitación del espejo y abre el portal para llegar hasta el campo N donde la esperaba Suigintou.

* * *

 **Campo N**

No era para nada distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada cada vez que iba allá. El lugar estaba hecho un total desastre, trozos de muñecas rotas desperdigados por todas partes, edificios y muros derrumbados y destrozados, un cielo por el que no podía atravesar la luz, un ambiente frío y lúgubre que aún seguía erizando la piel de la rubia. Camina un pequeño tramo en busca de su mayor enemiga hasta que acaba encontrando una muñeca rota que estaba sentada en una pequeña mecedora, parecía que se divertía moviendo la silla mecedora, pero eso no le importó a Shinku a la hora de preguntarle por Suigintou.

Shinku: Pequeña, quiero preguntarte algo.

Muñeca: ¿Qué hace una muñeca tan linda y brillante como tú caminando sola por este lugar a estas horas?- Shinku no se muestra sorprendida por aquella pregunta, sólo hace como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Shinku: Estoy buscando a Suigintou, y pensé que tal vez podrías saber dónde se encuentra. Tengo una pelea pendiente con ella.

Muñeca: Creo que se encuentra por allá, aunque no estoy del todo segura- señala hacia un lugar que estaba dentro de uno de los edificios más grandes y tenebrosos-. Sin embargo, te recomiendo que no te adentres por ahí. Yo no lo haría.

Shinku: ¿A qué te refieres?

Muñeca: Es que en aquel lugar durante las altas horas de la noche suele aparecer un tenebroso fantasma que se lleva a quien ande por ahí solo- Shinku permanece impasible-. No es bueno adentrarse tan tarde a ese edificio, así que te recomiendo que te quedes aquí un rato y esperes. Estoy segura que incluso Suigintou debe haber buscado algún refugio mientras te espera.

Shinku: ¡No me hagas reír!- responde con gran escepticismo y va directamente a aquel edificio- Los fantasmas no existen, y rumores como este no asustarían tan fácilmente a alguien como Suigintou.

La muñeca no dice nada más y sólo continúa meciéndose mirando a otro lado. Estaba cerca de ser medianoche y Shinku andaba justa para llegar a la pelea con Suigintou.

* * *

 **Dentro del edificio, a las 23:50 horas (11:50 P.M.)**

El apuro de Shinku por llegar a tiempo hace que llegue bastante temprano, por lo que no le extraña que Suigintou aún no llegara. Toma asiento y se queda viendo el oscuro y horripilante lugar mientras esperaba por la prusiana. Aún no había señal alguna de su presencia.

* * *

 **A las 00:00 horas (12:00 M. medianoche)**

Ya era la hora para que ambas muñecas se encontraran, por lo que Shinku se levanta y mira a todos lados en busca de Suigintou, no vaya a ser que le tuviera preparado un ataque sorpresa.

Shinku: ¡Sal ahora, Suigintou!- su llamado hace eco por todo el lugar, pero la prusiana no aparece por ningún lado- Es extraño, se supone que Suigintou debería estar aquí, pero no la noto por ningún lado ¿Acaso algo la detuvo? No creo que simplemente le haya dado flojera y no quisiera venir, así no es ella.

Extrañada como estaba por semejante situación tan poco típica, Shinku vuelve a tomar asiento y espera a que Suigintou diera alguna señal de vida.

* * *

 **A las 00: 15 horas (12:15 M.)**

Shinku: Qué raro, aún no aparece.

El sepulcral silencio que se erguía dominante y omnipresente en aquel lugar es roto por un intenso y lejano alarido de una muñeca que hace que Shinku se alarmara y se pusiera en pose de pelea por pensar que Suigintou estaba cerca, pero la esperada no aparece por ningún lado.

Shinku: Eso fue espeluznante. Me pregunto si alguna muñeca de las que colecciona Suigintou terminó de ser destruida, qué horrible. Realmente me sorprende el gusto más grotesco que tiene Suigintou para con su campo N, a veces pienso que sería mucho más agradable si se pareciera más a mí.

Otro grito desgarra el aire y Shinku nuevamente se asusta, pero no lo interpreta como tal, sino que se convence de que sólo estaba alerta en caso de que apareciera Suigintou. De pronto la muñeca inglesa se acuerda de lo que le había dicho aquella muñeca rota acerca del fantasma que merodeaba por ahí llevándose a quien estuviera por ahí solo. Intencionalmente hace mofa de ello.

Shinku: Es sencillamente ridículo, los fantasmas no existen, y dudo mucho que algo así haya causado que aquella muñeca gritara de esa forma- y así la rubia se queda un rato hablando sola, sin darse cuenta que ello provocaría que ahora no pudiera quitarse la idea del fantasma de la cabeza.

El mayor error que pudo haber cometido Shinku la iba a llevar al mayor terror que hubiese vivido jamás.

* * *

 **A las 00:35 horas (12:35 M.)**

Shinku: Maldición...- la muñeca empieza a temblar, pero a como dé lugar se convence de que es por el frío que NO sentía- Esa muñeca me cae mal. Ojalá que Suigintou la haga añicos igual que a sus demás víctimas, tal vez así aprenda a no estar contando historias raras que no son reales.

El viento fuera de aquel edificio soplaba de manera espeluznante, haciendo efecto en la pobre muñeca, pero ella con todas sus fuerzas negaba que todo ello fuera por ningún fantasma, y sólo se decía a sí misma que no tenía miedo cuando la verdad es que se le podía oler el miedo (¿el miedo tiene olor o es otra cosa? Que alguien me explique XD). Silbidos raros, gritos muy lejanos eran los únicos sonidos que entraban por las pequeñas orejas de la muñeca, incrementando aún más su miedo.

* * *

 **A las 00:40 horas (12:40 M.)**

Shinku: ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ RETRASANDO A SUIGINTOU!?- dice entre furiosa, frustrada y aterrorizada- ¡En lo que se aparezca por ahí le deshago el rostro a cachetadas para que aprenda a llegar temprano! ¡Tengo sueño y mucho frío! ¿Qué se cree ella para ponerme a pasar por esto?- un aullido suena y Shinku se siente tentada a correr al rincón oscuro más cercano para protegerse- ¡Yo sólo quería pelear en el juego de Alice y me vienes con esto, no es justa la forma en que me estás tratando! Esa Suigintou es una desgraciada por plantarme de esa forma, pero aquella muñeca ojalá que se le rompa la mecedora y caida con toda la fuerza posible para ver si así se termina de romper ¡Ese cuento del fantasma no tiene por qué carajo estar difundiéndolo por ahí como si fuera un vulgar chisme! ¡Esa mierda se respeta, demonios! ¡No es que yo crea en nada de eso, pero igual merece un respeto! Es como si yo fuera a contar estupideces sobre sus antiguos dueños, eso se llama desconsideración.

Suigintou seguía sin aparecer, pero en cambio el espeluznante viento era cada vez más tétrico y soplaba con mayor fuerza. Shinku estaba bastante arrepentida de haber venido pero el terror la había paralizado en su lugar, aunque eso no la detuvo en inventarse la excusa de que todavía estaba esperando a que la prusiana llegara para iniciar la pelea.

* * *

 **A las 00:50 horas (12:50 M.)**

Si Shinku no estaba llorando de miedo era por testaruda. Estaba completamente encogida en el pequeño rincón en donde estaba sentada, y no hacía sino apretarse a sí misma cada vez que escuchaba alguno de esos lejanos lamentos o algo quebrarse en la distancia. Estaba desesperada por ver la más mínima señal para irse de ahí corriendo, ya ni siquiera le importaba la pelea con Suigintou.

Shinku: El día que te vea te destrozaré sin piedad, Suigintou- murmuraba con intensa rabia y mucho miedo-. Siempre creyéndote gran cosa desde que tienes una Rosa Mística, pero tienes mucho que aprender de Souseiseki ¡Al menos ella sí tiene modales y llega a la hora indicada, desgraciada! Nunca debí aceptar tu invitación, en este momento estaría cómoda en mi maleta durmiendo y bebiendo mi té en mi campo N ¡NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ODIO, SUIGINTOU!- nuevamente su grito se convierte en eco en aquel horrible lugar- ¡EL DÍA QUE TE VEA TE VOY A ACABAR Y TE HARÉ PEDIR PERDÓN POR ESTE DESPLANTE! ¡AHÍ VAS A VER QUIÉN SOY YO!

* * *

 **A las 01:00 horas**

La quinta Rozen Maiden yacía haciéndose bolita por el miedo que sentía. Suigintou definitivamente no asistió a la pelea y la dejó plantada de una manera nunca antes esperada por la rubia. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de gritarle a la mayor de sus hermanas por lo que le había hecho.

Shinku: Desgraciada, eres una grandísima desgraciada, Suigintou- ya no era capaz de detener sus temerosas lágrimas, sólo podía estar petrificada en su lugar-. Esta clase de bromas estúpidas la esperaría de Suiseiseki, pero jamás de ti ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trolees de esa manera? Mejor me voy, no quiero estar más aquí...

Shinku se levanta con gran dificultad, y en cuanto está de pie agarra su bastón tan fuerte como le es posible para blandirlo a quien sea que se le aparezca, sobretodo (aunque no lo admitiera) al fantasma. Sin previo aviso aparece una figura a lo lejos que se acercaba a un ritmo lento y algo torpe a Shinku, ella no supo reconocer aquella presencia y pensó que sólo era otra muñeca rota que estaba pasando allí por mera casualidad.

Shinku: Mejor no espero más, me voy con esa muñeca. Es muy peligroso para ella andar en este campo N- era mentira, sólo quería la compañía de la muñeca para dejar de sentir tanto miedo, así que empezó a correr a aquella figura- ¡Oye, tú! Vamos para sacarte de aquí, este sitio no es seguro y yo ya me cansé de estar aquí.

En cuanto se logró acercar lo suficiente descubre que la figura que asoció con una muñeca se encontraba envuelta en una extraña materia blanca plateada pero algo sucia que le brindaba un brillo algo espectral, flotaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo y emitía lo que parecían ser gemidos y lamentos ahogados, aquella cosa no tenía rostro ni ojos, sus manos eran pálidas y se acercaban sospechosamente a Shinku. Ya la quinta muñeca se imaginaba lo que tenía enfrente y empezó a gritar mientras corre con todas sus fuerzas, pero a mitad de camino a la salida su falda se enreda con algo que había en el suelo y Shinku se cae.

Shinku: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, FANTASMA!- el espectro se movía de una forma bastante rara, parecía como si intentara quitarse la piel- ¡SUISEISEKI, SOUSEISEKI, HINAICHIGO, POR FAVOR SÁLVENMEEEEE! ¡JUUUUN! ¡JUUUUUUUUUUN! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENMEEEEEEE!- ya la rubia no se molestaba en disimular su terror y lloraba bastante mientras intentaba fallidamente desenredar su falda- ¡NO QUIERO QUE EL FANTASMA ME LLEVE! ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOO!

Suigintou: ¿¡PUEDES CALLARTE Y ESCUCHARME POR UNA VEZ!?- Shinku se queda muda de golpe y mira la fuente de la voz de la muñeca albina, que extrañamente resultó ser el mismo fantasma.

Shinku: ¿S-Suigintou?- la muñeca aún lloraba, pero al menos el terror se había reducido de manera considerable.

Suigintou: ¡Desde que te acercaste a mí he tratado de decirte que soy yo!- la albina logra asomar un poco su rostro debajo de aquel manto espectral- Llevo más de una hora teniendo estos ridículos accidentes con esas mugrosas telarañas. Desde que me enredé accidentalmente con la primera telaraña no puedo volar dos metros seguidos sin chocar con otra y acabé envuelta en esto y ahora no me lo puedo quitar de encima. Ayúdame a quitarme esto, Shinku.

Shinku jamás había estado más feliz de ver a la primera Rozen Maiden, al menos ya no había nada que temer sobre aquel supuesto fantasma, así que ayudó a Suigintou a quitarse la telaraña y a limpiarla. A pesar de aquella pelea que habían pactado, Suigintou había quedado demasiado agotada por la hora de lucha que dedicó para quitarse las telarañas, y Shinku sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba aún y tampoco estaba del todo fuerte por todos los temores que había vivido, así que acordaron dejar para otro momento la pelea y estar en paz esa noche. Otro acuerdo al que llegaron era que Suigintou jamás le diría a nadie que vio a Shinku llorando de miedo por un fantasma irreal, y a cambio Shinku jamás le contaría a nadie de la serie de accidentes que tuvo Suigintou con las telarañas. Esa noche fue sencillamente horrible para ambas sin siquiera haber peleado.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así termina otro OS que forma parte de mi dilatado repertorio que ha de crecer más XD. Se le agradece reviews para ver qué les parece esta historia, estoy desde ahora esperando por los mensajes :D

Hasta otra


End file.
